105ab: A Very Terrible Turkey Day
by Dither
Summary: GIR's run away, Dib's Skool Pageant ended in disaster, and Zim discovered a spy in his base. Completed Episode.
1. Scene 1

Invader Zim Holiday Special 105 a/b: A Very Terrible Turkey Day  
  
Written by Dither (with help from others, to be named next chapter)  
  
A/N: Happy Turkey Day you Irken Scum all you horrible special people you. ^.^  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
Fade In Opening Credits Roll Title: A Very Terrible Turkey Day  
  
Scene opens at Skool. Students are sitting, conversing excitedly amongst themselves. Ms. Bitters is not in the classroom  
  
Children stand on their desks and wave their squiggly arms about. Some are dressed as pilgrims, others as Native Americans, some as turkeys. Thanksgiving decorations litter the room  
  
Ms. Bitters walks into the room and lets a shrill hiss escape  
  
Through Ms. Bitters' eyes we see the pilgrims, native Americans, and turkeys may vicious growling noises and wave their spooky arms at her  
  
Ms. Bitters: Pointing at the nearest pilgrim childYou didn't get me in Salem and you won't get me now!  
  
Ms. Bitters uses her vapory flight to escape into the recesses of her desk. A woman that looks identical to Ms. Bitters steps into the room  
  
Dib: Ms. Bitters? What was that about?  
  
Ms. Sours: I am not Ms. Bitters. I am taking over in her absence; you may call me Ms. Sours.  
  
Dib: Ms. Sours? Are you and Ms. Bitters related somehow?  
  
Ms. Sours whooshes up in front of Dib's desk and leans over him, peering deep into his soul  
  
The whole room turns red and black around her, and she becomes like a shadow demon. Dib looks terrified at Ms. Sours  
  
The world reverts to normal and Ms. Sours steps back  
  
Ms. Sours: My, wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Ms. Sours turns and drifts to Ms. Bitters' desk. She hovers next to it and scans the classroom  
  
Dib is waving his hand frantically. Ms. Sours grimaces and nods at him  
  
Ms. Sours: Yes Dib?  
  
Dib: Um, Ms. Sours, do you know what happened to Zim today?  
  
Ms. Sours: Zim who?  
  
Dib: The green kid who sits ... there! Points at Zim's empty desk dramatically  
  
Ms. Sours: I have no idea why your friend isn't here. Probably turkey poisoning. That happens around this time of year.  
  
Dib: Turkey poisoning? There's something I hadn't thought of. Hm ... turkey poisoning, there's a thought, ... turkey poison ... WAIT! Zim's not my friend!  
  
Ms. Sours: Fascinating.  
  
Dib: You see, Zim's an alien, and I want to be a Paranormal Investigator, and it's their duty to track down and study aliens.  
  
Ms. Sours: Sounding venomous Really?  
  
Dib: Oblivious Yeah, so that makes him my nemesis, not my friend. My arch- nemesis even. We're archnemesises ... archnemeees ... archnemehuhwha ...  
  
Ms. Sours: Bitterly Arch-nemeses.  
  
Dib: Continuing right, arch-nemeses, thanks, we're a couple of ... not- liking-each-others ... and we ...  
  
The camera pulls in for extreme close-up of Ms. Sours' eye is just beginning to twitch, and then the bell rings  
  
Ms. Sours: Now children, especially you Dib, report to your Pageant Supervisor for this evening's performance.  
  
The children start moving slowly  
  
Ms. Sours: Go. Go NOW. Camera follows her arm with whoosh as she points accusingly at the door  
  
The children in their various guises file out the door  
  
Fade Out  
  
End Scene 1  
  
  
  
A/N: But where are Zim and GIR? Where has Ms. Bitters fled to? What terrible adventures await Dib during the Thanksgiving Pageant? I'd like to tell you, but I started writing this a bit too late in the day, sorry. More soon! 


	2. Scene 2

Invader Zim Holiday Special 105 a/b: A Very Terrible Turkey Day  
  
Written by Dither with suggestions from Kestelia, Lady Random, and Gaz1308  
  
A/N: Last scene was pretty short, considering I had most of the day to write it, I slacked off big time. This chapter is more promising, I ... uh ... promise.  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
We see GIR and Zim in the base. Zim is holding a turkey upside down by its legs and GIR is crying  
  
Zim: So, eh? This is eh, turkey?  
  
GIR: Don't hurt himmmmm! He's ma freeeyend! Whimpers  
  
Zim: I've told you before not to bring any earth-thingies into the house! This is a lesson you MUST learn.  
  
Turkey pecks at Zim's squeedilyspooch  
  
Zim: Wark! Organs! Drops turkey and clutches self, doubled in agony  
  
GIR: Yay! Go mister turkey! Run and be free!  
  
Turkey runs around the living room, trashing things  
  
Zim: It's a spy! Base!  
  
Base: Huh?  
  
Zim: Base! Remove the intruder! Immediately!  
  
Base: Uh, ... ok-ay.  
  
Conduit comes from ceiling and opens a window. Conduit then waves turkey in direction of the window and closes window behind turkey after it escapes  
  
Base: There you go little guy. Awwwww. Wasn't it cute?  
  
GIR: Base! You're ... you're ... screws his face up in anguish ... meeeeeeeeeean!!  
  
GIR leaps at the window and smashes through it  
  
Base: Aw, GIR, waaaaaaiiit! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!  
  
GIR is running after turkey  
  
Base: Calling out Wait! Wait! Wait!  
  
GIR is running after turkey  
  
Base: Calling out Wait!  
  
GIR is totally out of earshot  
  
Zim: You've done the right thing, Base.  
  
Base: Sniff But, GIR...  
  
Zim: Zim will return his robot slave! He IS my responsibility, after all. BASE! Disguise!  
  
The Base pauses for a moment. There is a big whirring of machinery, and the base extends a pair of conduits that drop a pilgrim costume over Zim  
  
Base: Happy Turkey Day!!  
  
Zim: Base! I don't have TIME for this! Is the disguise sufficient to fool the human stink?  
  
Base: Mm-hmm.  
  
Zim: RRrrRR ... VERY well. Puts in human-eye contacts Oww, I hate these lenses. Okay! Here I go!  
  
Zim marches out the front door proudly  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
View changes to lounge of Tallest. The Tallest are ... lounging  
  
Purple is chugging an Irken soda, Red is eating what looks like curly fries but they're too big ... and green ... and covered in pink sauce  
  
Purple: slurp Ahhh... slurp ahhh... slurp ahhh... slurp ahhh...  
  
Warning: Don't try this at home kids  
  
Red: Quietly Quit it.  
  
Purple: Hmm? What was that? slurp Ahhh... slurp ahhh... slurp ahhh... slurp ahhh...  
  
Camera shows front of Red's face. With each 'slurp' and 'ahhh' Red's eye twitches more...  
  
Red: Quit it!  
  
Purple: I can't hear youuu! slurp Ahhh... slurp ahhh... slurp ahhh... slurp ahhh...  
  
Red throws his head back in disgust  
  
Red: AHHH! Will you cut that out already?!  
  
Purple: Cut WHAT out?  
  
Red: That stupid soda-y ... suck-y ... thing. And the 'ahhh' that ... thing. Stop THAT.  
  
Purple: Well, you know what you have to do to get me to stop.  
  
Purple grins at Red, thoroughly enjoying himself  
  
Red: No! But ... no. NO! I ... just ... got them.  
  
Purple: slurp Ahhh...  
  
Red: AHH! Okay. Fine. Here you go.  
  
Red hands over a bag of the weird gummy worms he's been eating  
  
Purple: Woohoo! Sweet and Sour Gummi Smeets!  
  
Purple shoves a handful in his mouth and chews noisily  
  
Red: Staring at him Pig...  
  
Purple: slurp Ahhh...  
  
Red: Quit it!  
  
Red is ready to tackle Purple when a voice comes from one of the moniters  
  
Voice: Sirs! Er. There is. Er. A message from. Er. Invader Larb. Er. Sirs! He says. Er. He has conquered. Er. The planet. Er. Vort, and is. Er. Ready for the. Er. Armada!  
  
Purple: Yay!  
  
Purple throws arms up in victory and smacks Red on accident  
  
Red: Eeow!  
  
Purple: Examining Red on the floor Aren't you happy?  
  
Red: stands up and brushes himself off Ummm... yes! That's great! Set course for, ummm...  
  
Purple: ...Vort!  
  
Voice: Um, but Sirs, we were en route to pick up more snacks at Liquorstoria...  
  
Red: Hmmm... it is a tough decision, but...  
  
Purple: To Liquorstoria! Wooo!  
  
Voice: I see, Sirs, I'll notify Invader Larb of your command.  
  
Communication ends, Voice goes away  
  
Red: It's not like an extra day or two will matter? It's not like he can be overthrown while we take a detour for snacks, can he?  
  
Purple: Right.  
  
Red and Purple return to their original lounging positions  
  
Purple: Hey! Where are my Gummi Smeets?!  
  
Red: I don't know.  
  
Camera pushes out of Tallest Lounge, outside the Massive  
  
Purple: slurp Ahhh...  
  
Fly by of the Armada, en route to Liquorstoria  
  
Red: Quit it!  
  
Fade out  
  
  
  
End of Scene 2  
  
A/N: Woohoohoo!! Anyway, yes. Read and review, sil vous plait, and I will begin work on the next scene right away. If all goes well, expect a Christmas Special from me also! No one forget, Invader Zim's Most Horrible Christmas Ever is on Tuesday, December 10th, on Nickelodeon! Nickelodeon will show it or suffer Hideous Screaming Pain!  
  
Please, also read my other fics, as they are just as worthy of your praise as this one is. ^.^ Mm-hmm. 


	3. Scene 3

Invader Zim Holiday Special 105 a/b: A Very Terrible Turkey Day  
  
Written by Dither with suggestions from Kestelia, Lady Random, and Gaz1308  
  
A/N: Sorry if you've had to put up with my complaining about not getting many reviews. Since I review NEARLY EVERY story I read. I have a hard time not taking it personally when people who read don't review.  
  
Scene 3  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Scene opens at Skool, in a horribly run-down auditorium. There are parents and older siblings and the like sitting in broken-down chairs  
  
Camera pans over the audience, and a number of chairs break as the camera pans by  
  
Focus is on stage now, where a few members of Ms. Bitters' klass are standing, in their Thanksgiving outfits  
  
In the foreground is Melvin, dressed as a pilgrim, with Sara, who is dressed as a native American  
  
Melvin: Overdramatically Oh no! Winter! Has come! We have! No food! No shelter! Whatever shall! We do!  
  
Gretchen comes on stage, dressed as another pilgrim. She is visibly shaking  
  
Sara: Bored Do not worry ... pilgrim. We will give you food. An offering of she raises her hands over her head dramatically, and then drops them our friendship.  
  
Rob, dressed as a native American, pushes Chunk, dressed as a turkey, out onto the stage  
  
The group of them stare at each other. The room is totally silent  
  
Camera cuts to the audience. They are all staring. Some make sniffing noises, coughing, and a monkey screech is heard  
  
Camera cuts back onto stage. Keef leaps onto the stage, in no costume  
  
Keef: Ecstatic And we can all be bestest friends forever! Grabs an armful of the group  
  
The audience "aw's"  
  
The group walks OS, and on comes Dib, in no costume  
  
Dib: And so the pilgrims-  
  
A random person in the audience yells and there's a crash  
  
Dib: And so the-  
  
Somebody in the audience yells "Your head's big!"  
  
Dib: My head's not big!  
  
The audience is totally silent, and Dib gasps in horror. All eyes are fixed on him, and he is paralyzed  
  
Dib: And so the ... and so the ... the ... pilgrims ... and ... and...  
  
A course whisper from the side of the stage says 'the native Americans'  
  
Dib: And the native Atlantians ... I mean ... Native Americans ... uhhhhh...  
  
Camera zoom in on the audience. They are staring at Dib's head  
  
Cut to close-up on Dib. He is sweating a lot, and his lip is trembling  
  
Camera pans over audience. Some are picking their noses, others coughing, some make funny faces, others growl. More squeaking and monkey sounds can be heard  
  
Cut to close-up on Dib. He is obviously very scared  
  
Dib: ... and ... the pilgrims . and native Atlantians ... gave each other ... um ... stuff. And they gave um ... thanks, y'know? And it was good. So. Yeah.  
  
Dib drops the microphone and flees  
  
The audience gives him a disgruntled applause as he exits  
  
Fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade in on a shadowed, hunched-over figure. It is watching a number of security monitors  
  
The figure watches Dib as he flees from the stage  
  
??????: Shaking its head The poor doomed child.  
  
The camera goes on a diagonal as a minor alarm goes off, and the screen splits, showing the alarm and the figure's eyes  
  
??????: Computer! On screen! Show the intruder!  
  
Screen pops up, showing a small green dog running down the hall, ricocheting off the walls  
  
??????: In thought Send out the Meanies, and drive the little doggy away. Maniacally, to self Can't have anyone wandering about on kampus after hours, now CAN we?  
  
Camera cuts to behind the figure, which is silhouetted against the bright monitors  
  
The figure's shape contorts as it laughs. Evil laughter.  
  
Camera cuts to a point farther back, so more of the room is visible. Evil laughter continues  
  
Camera passes through the doorway, and the door slams behind the camera. The laughter stops  
  
?????? (OS): Wha- the door? Wow, that was ... spooky. shivers Brrrrrrr.  
  
Camera starts to pan back from the door as the laughter picks up again, and the room looks like an ordinary closet from the outside  
  
Fade out - laughter continues  
  
  
  
End of Scene 3  
  
A/N: There were a bunch of irritating errors when I looked this scene over. I fixed the ones I could find, but if there are some I missed, mention them in a review (:P) or e-mail me, please. 


	4. Scene 4

Invader Zim Holiday Special 105 a/b: A Very Terrible Turkey Day  
  
Written by Dither with suggestions from Kestelia, Lady Random, and Gaz1308  
  
A/N: I realize that it has now been over half a month since Thanksgiving, but bear with me, this fic has been more taxing on my imagination than any ones previous.  
  
Scene 4  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
The Massive is docked to a space station, orbiting a planet that, if examined closely, appears to be entirely covered in snack foods, piled high into the atmosphere  
  
Tallest Red: ... I don't see what's so hard to understand about this...  
  
Tallest Purple: Don't you realize who we are?  
  
The Squinting Irken Store Clerk peers at the Tallest  
  
(A/N: SISC = Squinting Irken Store Clerk)  
  
SISC: In a low, rough, aged store-clerk voice I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to purchase that without a picture ID.  
  
Purple: We don't NEED ID!  
  
SISC points to a sign next to him that reads: "Everybody needs a picture ID, because we say so! -Almighty Tallest"  
  
Red: To Purple When did we say that?  
  
Purple: To Red I dunno, but we gotta do something or we'll never get our snacks!  
  
Red: Alright-y, how about we um ... we'll um, compensate you for your um ... loss ... Harsh Whisper C'mon, just let us get our snacks.  
  
SISC: Trying to appear as thoroughly, superiorly intelligent as possible I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have to see some ID.  
  
Red: You know what? Fine. FINE! Be that way!  
  
SISC: Calmly Please don't yell sir. Let me remind you, we are all under surveillance.  
  
SISC points up at camera, which focuses on Red and Purple. They all shudder  
  
By now, the Tallest have begun to attract a small crowd, which peers curiously over shelves of candies, chips, and juices  
  
Red pulls a long, rolled-up sheet of paper out of his ID Pak. He unrolls it. It is a picture of Red and Purple, looking menacing, with the words: "Almighty Tallest Red and Purple" across the bottom  
  
SISC peers at the poster  
  
SISC: In a low, aged store-clerk voice, with a hint of "the customer is always right hatred" All right, everything seems to be in order. I'll just run this all through, and ... okay, your account has been credited. Thank you for shopping!  
  
Red: Thank YOU! Grabs up his bag of Poop Corn and stomps out of store  
  
Purple: Following after Red JEEZ that took a long time. If I were Tallest, people wouldn't be allowed to DO that. Pauses Hey! I AM Tallest! WOOOO! I can do what I want!  
  
Purple knocks over a display of Ugly Poop Products  
  
Purple: Wooo! Runs out of store  
  
SISC: Yeesh. Irkens these days ... no respect for their superiors...  
  
Fade Out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In  
  
Back aboard The Massive  
  
Red gets comfy in a chair, and opens a plastic bag and pulls out a Sam- mich  
  
Plays with the Sam'mich, giving it a voice  
  
Sam'mich (Red): I am Zim! Look at me, I'm all stoopid. I like to annihilate things, but I'm BAD at it.  
  
Red: Well Zim, I think it's time I introduced you to my squeedilyspooch! I'll give you the GRAND TOUR! Takes a bite out of the Sam'mich  
  
Sam'mich (Red): Oh NO! What have you done! My delicious innards... NOO!  
  
Red: I will devour you ALL!!  
  
Red stuffs the entire Sam'mich into mouth and chews loudly, with his mouth open  
  
There is a beep, and the communications screen activates. The Voice is back  
  
Voice: Sirs! Urgent message! From Invader! Larb! It seems he! Has lost! Control of the Planet! Again! He! Awaits your further! Instructions!  
  
Purple sighs and turns to Red, who opens his mouth, showing off his mostly- chewed food. Purple makes a disgusted face and turns back to the monitor  
  
Purple: Well, tell him to conquer the planet AGAIN, and not to call us until he gets it right!  
  
Red begins choking and spewing nasty mostly-chewed Sam'mich all over the place  
  
Purple: Ew! Omigod it's HORRIBLE! Get it OFF! Eww! EWWWWW!!  
  
Voice: Yessirs. I will tell! Him! Out!  
  
Transmission ends  
  
Red: Flicking a bit of regurgitated Sam'mich off of Purple Oops, looks like you got a bit of Zim on you there. Better get him off before he grows on you!  
  
Purple: Ew! Zim? Where?!  
  
Red: Stares at Purple stupidly I mean the sandwich. It was just a joke.  
  
Purple: Narrows his eyes at Red You're disgusting.  
  
Red: Crossing his arms I know.  
  
Red and Purple stand there, Red with his arms crossed, and Purple glaring at him, for a long time  
  
The communicator noise beeps again  
  
Zim appears on the screen, looking almost unrecognizable  
  
Zim: My Tallest! Zim has a NEW plan to AMAZE YOU! Lookitmego!  
  
There is the sound of an explosion and a bright flash from the moniter  
  
Fade Out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In  
  
Dib is stepping out of the restroom. He is looking a mite paler and is shaking, recovering from a BAD bout of stage fright-sickness-stuff  
  
Dib: That was SO bad...  
  
GIR runs past Dib, squealing, and bouncing off walls  
  
Dib: Was that Zim's... Puts a hand over his mouth and runs back into the restroom  
  
Camera follows GIR as he bounds down the corridor  
  
Funny little anime bliss-bubbles appear around GIR as he runs, and the background becomes shades of pink and yellow, as he is totally blissful :P  
  
GIR prances past a couple of suspicious-looking panels that slide open as he passes them. Mean-looking robots come out and follow him down the corridor  
  
GIR: Singing I have a little moooooosie ... and I named him Geooooorgie ... I gave him a piiiiiiiiiie ... and he ATE it! La la la la la la la la la...  
  
The Meanies close in on GIR from behind. GIR is oblivious, he keeps frolicking, bouncing between the walls on either side of the corridor  
  
GIR: Pretty pretty shamrocks ... eating all the moosie treats ... shame on the shamrocks, no treats for moosie... la la la...  
  
As GIR bounces down the corridor, he flings open doors, smashing the Meanies, whom he never even notices  
  
The big, horrible Meanie-robots go down after being smashed by the doors GIR throws open, one exploding, the other disintegrating in a shower of sparks  
  
Camera cuts to the mysterious figure in the dark room with the security TVs  
  
The figure seems to be growing more and more agitated, as it activates various traps and watches GIR avoid them all without trouble, without even taking notice. The figure gasps as GIR stops next to a door marked "Closet"  
  
The figure looks anxiously at the monitors, watching GIR staring at the door  
  
All of a sudden, GIR is next to the figure, watching the monitors  
  
GIR: Squeals I like this show ... it's got ME in it!  
  
The figure recoils in hideous disgust  
  
Figure: You! Go away. Now! Shoo.  
  
GIR: Big teary eyes Okay Steve...  
  
Steve: WHA?! How did you know my name?! Wait! You talk?! The MADNESS!  
  
GIR: You sound like my master! WARK! Grabs Steve's shirt and shakes him violently It's on your shirt! It's on your shirt! Your shirt! Your shirt! NEEAAAARG!! STEEEEEVEE!!  
  
GIR activates his jets and rockets through the ceiling, carrying Steve and dropping him as they hit the roof. GIR continues going, and crashes through a great deal more things  
  
Steve: Shaking his head in disbelief What WAS that?  
  
Fade Out  
  
End of Scene 4  
  
A/N: As I finally finished this chapter, I got a review for the previous chapter. I want to call everyone's attention to it, because its stupidity amazes me. It has been censored, because I want it's filth not in my Zim fic in any way, shape, or form.  
  
"What the h*** is this? It makes no sense, idiot.  
  
Thanksgiving is past, dumbo.  
  
silly drooly person"  
  
Apparently, I have grown large ears and have become an elephant.  
  
They were not signed on, and at first I was really tempted to just delete it, but I like how stupid this person is, they're really in the Zim spirit. ^.^ The only clue I have to this person's identity is that at the bottom of their massive 3-line review, they signed it "silly drooly person".  
  
I have no respect for flames if they aren't signed "silly drooly person", but you were certainly good for a laugh. 


	5. Scene 5

Invader Zim Holiday Special 105 a/b: A Very Terrible Turkey Day  
  
Written by Dither with suggestions from Kestelia, Lady Random, and Gaz1308  
  
A/N: Blegh ... done at last.  
  
Scene 5  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Tallest Red and Purple are staring at the camera, where the monitor they are talking to ZIM would be, and making strange trying-not-to-laugh faces  
  
Purple: So ... the turkey ... did what? And you want to put the ham ... where?  
  
Close-up on Zim  
  
Zim: The turkey was an earthan SPY. He infiltrated my BASE, no thanks to my Deep breath USELESS sidekick GIR. The ham, as I discovered, after some painful reconnaissance, is a hyu-man food. They ... eat it ... and stuff.  
  
Cuts back to Tallest  
  
Red: Obviously trying not to laugh Wait, no, what you said before ... what were you going to DO with the ham?  
  
Zim: Make it more delicious to hyu-man tastes organs.  
  
Purple runs O.S. and bursts into laughter  
  
Red: And ... what exactly would Snort, giggle THAT accomplish.  
  
Close-up on Zim  
  
Zim: They would find the HAM irresistible, and would fill their bellies with it until their was noooooooo more.  
  
Red: And then?  
  
Zim: They would have no MORE HAM!  
  
Cuts back to Tallest  
  
Red: Mm-hmm... well, I can see you're, a Heh giving it your Heh all...  
  
Purple jumps back into view, shoves Red O.S.  
  
Purple: ZIM YOU'RE CRAZY! Purple breaks off the communiqué  
  
The Tallest burst into laughter  
  
Cuts to Zim at his console  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
From somewhere above him, GIR falls onto the scene. A pig falls onto GIR, and a turkey falls onto Zim  
  
Zim: Doesn't notice the turkey on his head Well GIR, it seems as though I have the confidence of the Tallest in my pig-meat plan, so... Zim watches as a turkey feather falls down past his face  
  
GIR: What?  
  
Zim notices the turkey feathers settling around him, looks worried, and finally notices the turkey on his head, pulls it off, and shakes it at GIR  
  
Zim: WHAT IS THIS SPY DOING BACK IN HERE?  
  
GIR: Awwww, that's an easy one. GIR holds up pig He's here for the pig!  
  
The pig squeals in GIR's hands. GIR lobs the pig at Zim and hits him in the head  
  
Zim: WARK! Zim falls over, drops the turkey, and the pig and turkey flee  
  
Zim groans and sits up, rubbing his head  
  
GIR: Watching the turkey and pig run away And they lived happily ever after... Starts to cry  
  
Zim raises an eyebrow, and looks at the path of destruction the pig and turkey left  
  
Zim: GIR! Clean up the mess you filthy little animal slaves made.  
  
GIR: OKAY! Pulls a shovel out of his head  
  
GIR looks at the mess, looks at the shovel, the mess, the shovel, then looks at Zim, and throws the shovel at Zim's head and runs off after the pig and turkey, causing more destruction  
  
Zim keels over with another 'WARK!'  
  
Fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade in  
  
Dib is hobbling away from the nurses' office. He is no longer green, but he has a limp, and appears to be in more pain than before  
  
Dib: Mumbling to himself I'll have to ask my dad about that ... I REALLY don't think it was necessary to REMOVE my stomach so they could make sure it was all right...  
  
Dib hobbles into the klassroom. He grabs something from his desk and hobbles back out into the hall  
  
Camera does spooky fade from Dib going down the hall to a monitor displaying Dib going down the hall  
  
Steve, the darkened figure, has bandages over his head, an arm in a sling, and a big band-aid on his face. He is watching the screen as Dib is walking down the hallway to the door  
  
Steve moves to push a button with his injured arm, winces, and pushes the button with his other hand  
  
Steve: Can't have anyone wandering around on Kampus after hours, can we?  
  
Steve laughs manically, camera pans back out of room, we see the hole in the ceiling has been boarded up, and the door closes on him as the camera pulls back out of the room  
  
Steve: AHH! Who keeps leaving that door open?!  
  
Fade out  
  
Dib screams and machine-y noises are heard  
  
Roll End Credits  
  
End of Scene 5  
  
Episode End  
  
A/N: Ah, well, it's over now, thank goodness. 


End file.
